megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Rogue Noise
is the secret Noise Change of Mega Man, with unique abilities. It can be considered Mega Man empowered with Mu technologies. It has the same encounter rate in both Black Ace and Red Joker, and cannot be stored by the Noism in Astro Wave 1 to revert to. True to Rogue's beliefs, Rogue Noise can only be acquired while the player has no real Brothers, and prevents him from forming any BrotherBands with other players as well. BrotherBands with in-game NPCs are unaffected by this Noise's restrictions. Specificationshttp://megaman.capcom.com/secret/swf/server11.swf A secret noise transformation, Rogue Noise is the embodiment of Rogue inside Mega Man. The ability to attune to Rogue Noise is limited to those people who individually pursue strength without relying on any sort of group bond. Because there are currently very few EM Wave Beings that can actually attune to noise, it's unlikely that anyone has actually witnessed this phenomenon. *'Crest of Mu:' Proof of the Mu technology that is received by attuning to Rogue Noise. This seal has been carved into particular EM Wave Beings with unique abilities, such as destroying opponents with lock-on-sight and regenerating EM Wave barriers that even the most cutting-edge scientific techniques cannot recreate. *'"Rogue" Protector:' A protector bearing Rogue's emblem, this is capable of absorbing only Rogue Noise from the environment while excluding all other noise types. *'Visualize Predictor:' Mega Man's Visualize Visor after having undergone further evolution by attuning to Rogue Noise. Can confirm the "flow" of EM Wave Energy within viruses and EM Wave Bodies, and can severely damage enemies by using sword-type Battle Cards to sever this flow. Abilities Rogue Noise is definitely a powerful asset to those who have been unable to find Brothers, both in and out of multiplayer. Its lack of an element also means that the player has no weakness, and thus once Vibrant Noise is assumed the player stays in that state until they Finalize. This allows them to build Noise to reach a stronger Finalized folder without worry of losing their efforts when struck with a weakness. Its monstrous +50 bonus to Sword cards and removal of flinching from non-elemental attacks (due to inflicting temporary paralysis) turns the Sword Fighter series cards into heavy hitters, with the strongest in the series doing around 550 damage total, on par with that of most Giga cards. Noise Form *'Mu Rejection' - 1HP barrier that regenerates each time the Custom Screen is accessed. *Non-dimming Sword cards +50 attack. *Cannot form BrotherBands with other real-life players. Vibrant Noise *'Element:' Null *'Weakness:' None *Breaks Lock-On (including Auto Lock-On) if your opponent is locked on to you for too long. This can be bypassed by not playing the Auto Lock-On ability, and timing Lock-On Attacks carefully. *Non-dimming, non-elemental cards gain short-lasting Paralyze effect. *Charge Shot is unmodified, but has doubled attack strength. However, it will keep any added abilities from Ability Waves. *No NFB Ability Waves *Reflect/50 *First Aura/400 Gallery File:MMSF3RN.png|Promotional artwork BM12001_662e629e.png|''Rockman Xover'' Battle Memory Trivia *Forcing the game to get Multi-Noise Rogue Noise through methods such as the use of a cheat device can glitch Rogue Noise. (The Multi-Noise will function as normal, however a weird placeholder texture will be wrapped around Mega Man's model, as seen in this video.) *In AstroWave1, a Noise Hertz can revert the player's Noise type to whatever is was before the previous change (i.e. If changed from Wolf to Taurus, Hertz can change player back to Wolf Noise). This method will not work with Rogue Noise; if the player changes Noise form, they must obtain Rogue Noise again. The Hertz claims the Noise could not be found. *Despite having unique abilities, this noise ironically suffers from not having access to brothers. Every other noise can use the white cards given to them by their brotherbands, giving them access to White Card Standard and Mega Cards. This is a major disadvantage for Rogue in PvP. See also * Rogue * Noise Change References Category:Noise Change